


Pink Bead

by Akalon



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon





	Pink Bead

You’d often make your way to the market place once the sun was well into the sky. Slipping off into the crowd a bright splotch of pastel in the lively marketplace. Your kind was commonplace in this part of the world but what was uncommon was your place in it. The tavern.

Fairies were gardeners, florist, or landscapers in general. A select few were even escorts. At least the ‘nice’ ones were. The acceptable ones. Your magic laid in more…useless talents. Water breathing, animal mimicry, occasionally animal magnetism but only to frogs? You weren’t even able to conjure anything bigger than a palm sized pebble.

But you were at home in the human-ran tavern. Pouring your house-special fairy wine for those wanting a magical punch. Ale and other human spirits for those who couldn’t afford it. The price was never the same person to person.

As you settled into your work the crowd slowly began to trickle in. The afternoon passing quickly. The goblins came in. Ordering a bottle of wine to share and giving you a large jar of brightly colored hard candies. You’s hid a few in a small pouch in your bodice, snacking on them occasionally.

“Don’t look now but she’s back.” Your boss, Thamos, grunted. Scratching his beard and grimacing at the new arival.

In walked the green wall of an orcish woman. She was massive in size, tall and muscular enough to give most human men a run for their money. Thick brown hair cascaded from her head in braids, adorned with beads, shells, bones, and more often than not a bit dead-locked.

Orika was her name but everyone here called her Ori for short. She was a loud one, lively and charismatic despite her utterly terrifying appearance. Here on behalf of her people and the other clans. But if you asked anyone around here she was here to party and have a good time.

Striding toward the counter she leans forward, winking at your boss much to his absolute disgust. He’d made the mistake thrice of sleeping with her. Ended up with a purple splotched neck and a limp that lasted the better part of a week each time. A sigh of relief leaving him as she turned to you. “Whats the price today Lily?”

She was the only one who actually used your name. You’d let her guess one day while she was slovenly drunk and somehow, someway, that’s the only thing she remembered from that night. Your first name.

Turning around fully you set the mug on the counter only to have your boss snatch it up and use it as an excuse to get away from her and her bruising libido. You reach below for a bottle of your infamous fairy wine. The corner of her scowl twitches upward as she reaches for it but you quickly smack the scarred hand.

A low growl rumbles from her chest and you lift a pink brow, pulling the bottle away from her.

“You damn fae and your manners. My sincerest apologies Lily.” She drew the word out, making a show of it by bowing her head slightly.

Smiling you laugh. Reaching forward you touch a beautifully carved wooden bead in her hair.

“No.” Ori grunted, glaring down at you.

Scoffing you bring the bottle to your chest and she heaves a sigh.

“It’s not that I don’t want to. I can’t. The beads mean things to my kind.” Her raspy voice explained and she shifted her weight to one foot. Your confused expression spoke loudly enough. “I got that for slaying an ogre that was wrecking havoc in a village back in my home lands. Have you killed an ogre and didn’t tell me?”

Shaking your head you laugh.

“Didn’t think so. That bead is still mine. Come on pick something else. You know i’m good for anything else. I could get you some more of those frilly cakes you like? From that shop that won’t let you pay in pebbles? Orrr… More lotion from those lizard folk? I got coin too if you want that.” It was Ori’s turn to laugh at the face you pulled at the mention of coin.

Pinching your nose you wave your hand in front of your face and cough.

“Yeah yeah money ‘stinks’.” Rolling her eyes she slams her hands on the bar-top and you jump, wings snapping up in case of emergency flight. “PICK A PRICE LILY!”

Wincing you look her over and set the bottle down an idea popping into your head. Holding a finger up you disappear into the back and rummage through your bag before finding your comb. Coming back you find she’s already snatched the bottle and plopped herself down at her table. Uncorked the wine and has it to her lips, taking a large gulp of it.

Frowning you smack her arm and she brings the bottle back down. The shimmering amber liquid hanging on her lower lip before a pink tongue darted out and quickly lapped it up.

“Taste test?” The orc tried.

The scowl on your face made them burst into deep hearty laughter.

“Alright alright.” She sat the bottle back down as the door flew open and a few more orcs shoved their way into the crowded tavern. They pushed around you, shoving patrons in order to give you a wide birth. If you were honest? You think they were scared of you.

Your wings fluttered, and you held up the delicate looking comb.

Ori just looked at you. The orcs taking up their seats around her as the tavern keep came by to take their orders. They could afford the fairy wine.

Rolling your eyes you run it through your hair.

“I know what it is.” Ori snapped.

Your brows raise. Given the tangles and matted hair she often ran around with you seriously doubted it.

“You want me to get you one?” She wondered, lip curling up as her brows furrowed in confusion.

Shaking your head you walk around the table and grab a tall stool near the fireplace. Dragging it over you plop yourself down. Her rich black eyes are watching you intensely as you reach for her mane of hair. The other orcs laughing as their ale and whiskey arrives.

Sectioning off a portion of her hair you start the task at the ends. Gently combing out the tangles and mess. A hum bubbles from Ori’s throat but soon enough you’re ignored and the bottle’s back to her lips as she jokes and talks with her friends.

Taking care around the beads it takes you nearly an hour to get through Ori’s thick hair but by the end of it one of the more weathered beads is barely hanging on. Sliding it off the braid you gently set it on the table as you re-braid the hair, holding the handle of the comb in your teeth. Unaware of the silence that had suddenly fallen over the table of orcs as you finish up by re-braiding this section of hair. Holding the new braid with one hand you dive into your bodice with the other. Plucking a pink piece of candy from the small pouch you clench your fist around it. Feeling the magic pour into it as you changed it.

Opening your hand you smiled at the opalescent sheen of the long cylindrical pink bead. It was the same faded pink color of your hair but when the light caught it just right it sparkled and shimmered with fragmented shards of broken rainbows. Sliding it onto the braid and then plucking the old bead from the table and sliding that one on below it. As you’re tying it off Ori’s head begins to turn towards you slowly.

Scoffing in frustration you forcefully turn her head back around, finishing up before standing up. However just as you’re about to leave a calloused green hand shoots out, grabbing your forearm.

“Lily?” There’s…something weird in her voice. Confusion, anger, but something you can’t quite place.

Turning you sit back down, pulling the comb from your lips.

“D-did you mean to do that?” For the first time in the years you’d known her she stutters. Actually stutters.

Blinking you scan her face looking for a clue as to what she means. The wine is getting to her, she’s flushed in the cheeks but that’s about it. Her heavy brow and frowning grimace is there like it always is. So you raise a brow, canting your head to the side.

“Did you mean to put that bead in my hair?” Again, that unplaceable tone is in her voice.

Shrugging you smile and nod. Peeling her hand off your arm you hop up. Dragging the stool back and getting back to work.

Thamos is griping to himself, horrible things spilling from those hairy human lips. Glancing to your ‘boss’ you narrow your eyes. What a hateful man.

“Wut?” Thamos snaps.

Croaking like a frog you earn a grunt and a muttered curse before he slides three ales your way. 

“Orcs.” Is all he says.

Rolling your eyes you pick them up and head back on over to drop them off.

Like magic the table falls silent as you approach. All of their eyes on you.

Glancing around you wonder what’s gotten into them but without any more orders you wonder away.

The rest of the night goes as normal. The drunks slowly file out. Either with strangers or being forced out by Thamos.

Orika is the only one left. Sitting in her chair, watching you while you clean up.

It starts to get creepy and you finally storm over. Wings up, twitching as your face flushes with angry blush. Throwing the dirty rag at her you point to the door.

“Why?” She asks, raising a brow and downing the last gulp of her ale.

You motion around you to all the empty chairs and tables. Bringing your palms together and tucking your hands under your long ears and snoring loudly. Pointing to the door again you glare her down.

The orc shoves the table away from her, wooden legs screeching as she stands. Walking over to you she towers over you, swaying slightly. Her expression is unreadable but she’s clearly drunk. Slowly, deliberately, she grabs your hand. “You’re so beautiful. Pink, soft, and girly. I’m a dirty, rough, and ugly drunk.” She says softly. The rasp really surfacing in the hushed whisper.

Your eyes grow wide and you shake your head furiously. Pink hair swinging around as you frown and bonk her on the head with your fist.

A slow smile grows on her face and she seizes the back of your head with her hand as she leaned down and touching her forehead to yours. Headbutting you hard enough to make you wince.

You’re not quite sure why but your heart flutters despite the slight pain and the anger leaves you in a rush. Replaced with a flood of embarrassment as your heart races. You’d seen the gesture before but being in it…it felt.. intimate.

When she pulled away you stared up at her starry-eyed and bewildered. What had sparked this? Raising a hand to your head you the red mark gently.

Orika never crossed pass the playful banter before let alone flirt with you or any of your kind. Now she was ‘headbutting’ you like you were an orc?

Turning she left, waving over her shoulder. “See you tomorrow my sweet little fairy fiance. I’d have you right now but i’m to enjoy…to drunk it.” Stumbling she laughed and slammed into the door frame. “Ey watch it!” She growled to the wood. “ You know what I meant right? Of course you do.. Tomorrow!” Spinning around she nearly falls backwards out the door as she points to you, the brightest smile you’d ever seen on her face. “The courtship will officially begin!” And with that she stumbles backwards and away. The orcs outside swarming around her and playfully punching her in the arm.

Worried you watched her leave, quickly locking the door behind her. That was weird even for her. Usually you’d find her hidden somewhere making out with someone or in various states of fucking them.

Wait.

Did she say ‘fiance’? Courtship? COURTSHIP?!

Your eyes fly wide again and you practically fly to the back to Thamos. Shaking his shoulder violently as he carried an armful of clean mugs back up to the front.

“AHH!” He yelled. “Damn it Lil you almost made me drop my mugs! What is it?”

You point to her chair, then the door. A stream of animal noises leaving your lips. Curse your stupid curse!

“Wha..?” Thamos stares at you like you’re crazy as you’re now pointing to your ring finger and shoving your hand in his face. “I don’t know what you’re saying Lil.”

Huffing you turn back to the door as you clench your hand over your racing heart. You could practically feel it beating against your ribs for freedom. Your wings were a blur behind you, sending sparkling dust flying.  
Somehow, someway, you’d become engaged to Orika. The Orc warchief of the Iron hide clan.   
Groaning you flopped dramatically onto your back causing the other orcs in the small space to glance over.

“What’s her problem.” A small stocky female orc asks the others.

They all snort, stifling their laughter.

“Shut up.” You snap, picking up the bit of hair with the candy pink bead on it. Lily was beautiful, to beautiful for an orc like you. Rough around the edges, mild mannered and patient. Kind but a spit-fire with you. It just… made things here more…serious.

I mean it was bound to happen eventually right? But you’d always assumed it’d be an orc who’d ask for your hand in marriage. Not an immortal fae woman with fairy floss hair and a smile that always brightened your mood.

“She got a bead from that lily fairy down at the tavern.” A male orc answered.

“…You’re joking right?” The female turns to you now, catching you admiring the bead. “Oh…oh no. You accepted didn’t you?”

Scoffing you turn away, laying on your side.

A drawn out groan left the female. “Orika! Come on. The council is wrapping up and we’re set to leave in a few moon’s time and you’re off getting betrothed to a FAIRY?”

“I don’t know if she’s actually a fairy.” Rolling back over you sit up, slumped forward with a scowl. “Should I give her the bead back?” You glance over to them but all the disbelief and upset has left them. You’re looking for guidance. You. The leader.

It’s enough to make the room silent.

“It’s not that you should give the bead back Orika..” A pale orc says, unsure of his words as your sharp gaze snaps over to him.

“What he means to say is.. do you want to do this? It would put a lot at stake. You know the clan elders were pushing for a merger with you and the mud walkers’s chief. You’d be throwing that away…for a fairy. We’ve never had any reason to get tangled up in their politics.” The female orc speaks up, opening the flood gates as the room descends into chaos with everyone talking over each other.

“Do we even know if she can leave? I’ve heard stories of people taking fairies only to have them die a mile out.”

“Even if they could we’re leaving soon it’s to soon. We just managed to shake the whole ‘orc kidnapping wives’ stereotype.”

“What about kids? Can’t have a kid with a fairy. Who will take over?”

“They reproduce with bees. Like flowers and shit.”

“How do you know that?”

“I don’t. I just heard it.”

“That’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid. Different races have different mating cycles and rituals.”

“Oh look at Grona, busting out the big words.”

“Not my fault you’re an idiot.”

“ENOUGH!” You finally snap. The room falls silent once more. Their eyes fall to you. “I’ll talk to her myself… Explain everything and if.. IF she was serious in her intention I will make my choice then.” Standing up you make your way to your bed and flop down. Glaring at the wall.

They all had valid points. Your feelings aside, however budding, were insignificant. You were the leader and you had to be an example. You’d be doing no favors for either of your people by marrying Lily.

—

Lily POV

It was your day off and it had been a few days since you’d accidentally proposed to the orc. You were still thinking about it as you lounged in the shade of a willow, sitting on top of your lily pad. Frogs and other critters had came to listen as you read softly from one of your adventure books.

It was hard to gauge just how much they understood to be honest. One even jumped on your book. You’d been trying to find a place to put him when you looked up to see Orika standing on the bank her face serious.

Blinking you canted your head to the side, waiting for her to say something but her lips only turned into a scowl and she turned around. Back facing you.

Standing up you skate along the surface of the water, coming up behind her and gently touching her shoulder. Something was wrong but you weren’t sure what.

Your touch made the woman jump and skitter away with cat-like reflexes.

Blinking you sigh and raise your brows.

Her thick brows furrow, and raise in the middle but she looks down and extends her fist.

Eyeing her you step forward, closing the distance she’d created and hold your hand under her fist. A moment later the pink bead falls into your hand and she spins away. Halfway up the bank before you can even look up.

Racing after her you grab her arm, pulling her back and holding the bead up. You glare up at her and shove it back into her palm. It was hers. She could keep it.

“Lily…” Ori’s voice is small. Just as rich and raspy as ever but.. unsure. She wasn’t ever unsure. Her eyes meet yours and you stare right back, holding her gaze. “You don’t know what it means to give me a bead like this. It’s marriage. Serious stuff. I mean I know fae can live… like forever or whatever… I mean I don’t really know. We’ve never had any problems with your people- but it’s not just something you can give me. Giving me this is a proposal. Weather I accept it or not.”

Looking away your lips purse and slowly, you nod. Her eyes watch your every movement. Every breath as you pull your hands away and leave her with the bead.

Placing your hand over your heart you slowly move it over hers and nod, looking back into those warm uncertain eyes. Waiting a moment you bring it back to your chest and shake your head. Giving her a small smile you bring your hand up to her cheek and slap it feather light, playfully. ‘Slapping’ some sense into her. Holding up your hand to let her know to wait.

You slide back down the bank, plunging your hand into the water and digging a jug out of the mud. Swirling it into the water you rinse off the filth and bring it back. Chirring softly you hold it out to her. Fairy wine.

“I…Don’t understand. “Ori says, staring at the bottle with utter confusion. “I didn’t come here for the wine. I just.. I came here to give the bead back. You didn’t know what it meant and I was drunk. I should have explained then but-” Your shaking hand cuts her off as you flip her hand over and pluck the bead from her hand. Holding it with your pinky you reach up and grab a hold of a dreadlock. A hint of magic helping you fix the bead back into place before you shove the jug into her arms.

You point to her, her eyes following. Forming a heart with your hands you bring your hands toward you and shake your head. Placing the heart over your heart you move it towards her and offer a coy smile and a one-shoulder shrug but ultimately you throw it down with a frown. Her eyes flick with the motion, and you’re both staring at a patch of grass like it just insulted you.

“I don’t like you?” Ori asks. Confirming what you were ‘saying’.

Nodding you shrug. Motioning to the city behind her and repeating the motions from earlier.

“No..one likes you?” She says slowly.

Pausing you make a ‘more or less’ wave of your hand and a one-shoulder shrug.

Ori scoffs. “People like you Lily. You’re a fairy. Of course people are going to like you.”

Stomping your foot a string of cricket chirps, cooing, and bird song leaves your lips.

“I don’t speak animal.” Ori snorts, smirking.

Groaning you motion to your person and throw your hands to the side. Angrily your hand snaps back to your chest then points to the jug and then her person. Bringing your thumb and fingers together you bring it to your mouth and rub your belly with a smile.

“You… fairy wine.. uhh.. happy?” The orc speaks but it seems like you’re loosing her.

But the smile is short lived and you continue on your rant by pointing at her. Imitating her laughing and being drunk with her clan mates like she does every day. Turning you point with your hand at your lily pad, at the frogs.

“I drink.. and you.. have a lily pad?” You’ve lost her now.

Biting your lip you take a deep breath to steady yourself and grab the bead you’d put in her hair. Shaking your head you point to yourself and throw your hands down again. ‘Throwing the proposal away’.

“The bead.. throw away? You want me to throw it away?”

Nodding your hand slaps your chest again and motions to the lily pad, your section of the water, away from everyone else. Gently you put your hand on her shoulder and push her around, facing the city with your arms motioning out to it all. That’s where she belonged. With the city folk. Her people.

Orika’s silent now.

There was to much that just… couldn’t be understood. She turned back as you looked down, tears burning in your eyes. You didn’t even want to be married but just the thought of it all. The feelings you’d buried in the mud and grime bubbling up now of all times. A life you could have but now? Who would want you right? A fairy who had little magic and couldn’t even talk with them. It was easier if SHE was the one rejecting you. Better. Despite the initial shock… there really wasn’t many downsides to you being with her. She was stable, made you laugh, you liked her company and given this accidental chance? You couldn’t really say no.

“Lily…” Again. That tone of voice you couldn’t place.

Shaking your head you shoved her back toward the city. She let you push her for a few feet before stopping and you backed away. You could feel that invisible hand gripping your throat, making it hard to breath without shuddering and gulping in the air. A small whimpering whine left you and you pointed firmly toward the city.

A small croak left you and you started back down the bank.

“Wait. Lily. Lily!” Her voice rose, echoing over the space as she grabbed your arm. “Can I speak now?”

You whip around so fast the orc actually startles. Your hair flies around your face as you shake your head. You didn’t want to hear your thoughts repeated back to you. Couldn’t it just be understood that she’s going to reject you? Why couldn’t she just accept the wine and leave you be?

“It’s not fair that you get to speak but I don’t.” She points out, her voice stern.

Swallowing you slump down into a seated position. Motioning for her to ‘get on with it.’

“Marrying you would be.. problematic for us both. Whatever your feelings are.. and I couldn’t quite follow that bit…. I think there were frogs but..” The word lingers, hangs in the air frozen.

Then it all crashes down like icicles in spring.

“I can’t accept your proposal.” Ori slides the bead back off her dread, placing it down in the grass in front of you. “I’m sorry.” Her expression is a poker face, unreadable and set in stone.

You pull at the grass, a tear hitting the back of your hand as you croak. This was better for both of you. Mostly her. That invisible hand gripping your throat, making it hurt, squeezes your heart instead. Reminding you of the feelings you kept hidden. You liked being alone right? It was better right?

You lean forward. Picking the bead up and using that little bit of magic to turn it back into candy. Standing up you force yourself to look up, to face her even as the tears blur your vision. Pulling on her tusk you push the candy into her mouth and smile, wiping your hands clean of the matter.

Her stony features give nothing away despite having a questionable piece of candy shoved into her mouth.

Rushing back to the water you break, a sobbing breath leaving you as you slip into the water. A myriad of bubbles left in your wake.

—

It took Thamos coming to the pond calling for you to bring you back to ‘work’. You dragged yourself from the water, wings drooping and dripping as he crossed his arms.

“Well there you are. You ain’t an easy fairy to find you know that Lil?” He scoffed, eyes dragging over you. “You okay?”

Nodding you wring the water from your hair and trudge up the bank in somber silence.

The whole walk back left Thamos in wonder. He kept glancing over to you as you trailed along beside him.

Work was slow and you kept yourself busy, away from Thamos’s concerned gaze by cleaning. He wasn’t pushing you to tell him what happened but as soon as Ori and the gang walked in he was up in arms.

“Nuh-uh. You’re not welcome here anymore.” Thamos shouts from the bar his footsteps leaving.

You can’t quite hear the answer but you hear someone scoff.

Standing up you come up from the back, curiosity pulling you out of your cleaning stupor. Orika stands just inside the doorway, a scowl set in her lips and anger in her eyes. In the short time it took you to come to the front her and Thamos had gotten into a fight no doubt when he’d tried to force the orc woman back out.

Just seeing them fight drained you. Your vibrant color seeping away as you rushed forward to wedge yourself between them. A foolhardy move. You caught a punch in the side of the head and your lily-pad hat drifted to the floor.

The tavern was silent in an instant.

As carefree and common as they were no one dare struck a fae in fear of their magic. Their strength was in their very being, their magic. Their royalty could bend the very seasons at will. Every single one of the fae were a force of nature.

And an orc diplomat just punched one.

Stunned you sway, the world canting this way and that before rolling upside down as you plummeted to the ground with a crash.

–

Ori’s dark eyes are staring at you, cutting into your soul.

Slowly, painfully you sit up. Her eyes never leaving you. Her lips are drawn taunt and tight over her tusks. Her brow set in a seemingly perminent furrow as she just…stares.

“I meant you no ill will fae. I offer you the sincerest and deepes- It… IT’s really hard to keep a straight face with you laughing like that Lily.” Ori’s shoulders relax as your honking laughter fills the small back room. Her stern expression changes, ever so slightly. You wouldn’t have noticed if you hadn’t been watching it happen.

Ori laughs and rubs the back of her neck. “Would have been bad if I brought our clans together…only to cause a war with the fae. I mean.. orcs and weather struggle enough… But there is something…else.”

Your laughter trails and fades as you wipe at the tears in your eyes and nod.

“I got a…fairy shaman…healer…doctor to look at you? But he said that because you’re…cursed he couldn’t help?”

Ah yes. The unspoken question. Why you didn’t talk. The curse.

Sighing you flop back down. Shaking your head as your hair flies around you.

“He said he knows someone who could but they’re… no longer affiliated with the queen.” Ori speaks lower, softer than you’d heard her speak before.

Perking up you turn, looking at the orc in front of you. Drunkard, stern, scowly, grump of a woman.

“I know.. that I have… caused you possible heartache.. and perhaps physical…pain. But IF I brought you to this person.. The person who could lift the curse and give your voice back, your magic… back. Would you forgive me and the orcs who stay here in my company?” She’s still, face unreadable as you think it over.

It’s kind of remarkable really. She’s actually good at being…diplomatic. Smoothing the mole hills before they become mountains.

You nod once, then more enthusiastically. If it was true, that someone could lift the queen’s curse on your voice, on the damper it had on your magic… then you could take up your position again. Not work in the tavern anymore.

The orc leans forward, hands on her knees. “Then I will. We will leave in a few weeks time so if there’s anything you must do. Do it now.” Standing up she reaches over, grabbing your chin to see the bruise on your cheek. Her jaw works but she pulls a small tin from her pocket and tosses it at you.

“Put that on it. It will numb it for now until the pain leaves. I uses it a lot when I fall over…” Her voice trails as a smile grows on your face. “Whatever. Just use it alright. And I want that tin back when you’re done.”

You’re laughing as a blush rises to her cheeks and she stomps off.

—

The time flies by much quicker than you anticipated. You hadn’t even packed when the orc’s came by the lake on their way out of the city.

Orika just scowled at you when you placed a frog in her massive hands to ‘hold out of the way’ while you packed…though you caught her looking at it curiously from time to time.

Soaking wet and dripping you take the frog back and shoulder your bag of clothes.

“You’re taking the frog?” The orc asks in disbelief.

Mocking her you roll your eyes. She snorts but you can see the smirk on her face as she rounds everyone back up and you head out.

With your hat on your head and your frog on your shoulder you start off….You just managed to get past the gate when you hear someone screaming breathless behind you.

“WAIT! oh god you’re fast. WAIT!!!!” Thamos comes rushing up you. Colliding with you as he rests one hand on your shoulder and the other on his knee.

You and the orcs exchange confused expressions for a moment as the human wheezes and gulps in air.

“Lord i’m out of shape. Here. Some food. And- Don’t make that face. You’ll thank me later.” Thamos hands you a cloth wrapped sack of bread and cheese and a smaller leather purse filled with money. “It was your earnings anyways.”

“So you..stole from her?” Orika points out, that scowl on her face not pulling any favors.

“What? No. She never wanted it besides. At least I didn’t punch her.”

“That was on accident. I won’t miss again.” The orc growls, her chin tilting down and casting a shadow on her eyes.

“No need. I just came to say bye.” Thamos takes a deep breath before squeezing you into a crushing hug. Trapped you can’t even raise your arms to hug him back so you awkwardly tap his back.

When he pulls away his eyes are glassy. “You come back okay? You’ll always have a job at my tavern and you’ll always be welcome.” His voice is wavering and he sniffles.

It’s almost, ALMOST enough to get your own tears working.

“Oh god if you both start crying i’m out of here.” Orika groans, trudging off down the road.

Laughing you shake your head and reach into your own bag, pulling a small bottle from it and handing it over. The amber liquid inside triggering his tears.

“Be safe and if she hits you again you let me know. I’ll come with the human pitch forks and angry mob. Okay? I might not look it but I can rally a mob if needed.” He hugs you again, quickly and sighs when you part.

Despite his gruff dememor and sometimes rudeness he still waited until you were just barely out of sight before turning back toward the city.

—

The first night setting up camp was… rough.

There had been no lakes or puddles even and… tents? What even were those? The orcs were… annoyed to say the least. They argued who should be stuck with you for about an hour before Orika came back from hunting. She’d scoffed when she heard them fighting and just..offered her tent to you. Just like that.

Said she missed sleeping under the stars.

And for a while you did just that. She set up the tent for you, laid out her own sleeping gear by the fire. When the night breeze crept in though?

You woke up with her shivering on the other side of the tent by the opening. Calves and feet sticking well out the tent flaps and letting the wind in.

Snorting you watched her shiver, toss and turn, and grumble about the damn weather. Obviously still awake.

Leaning over you tap her shoulder. One dark eye pops open. “Yeah yeah I know but it’s windy and cold. I’m not touching you.”

Shaking your head you pat the space beside you only to earn a weary look.

“You ain’t gonna touch me are you?” Ori glares, “I told you it’s not gonna work.”

Rolling your eyes you groan and pat the space beside you again. Wearily she moves up, to cold to care anymore as she lays down beside you. You throw half the warm blanket over her and turn your back to her.

“No snuggling, no hugging, if I wake up and you’re humping me I’m dropping you off at the next town.” The orc huffs, rolling so her back is to yours.

Scoffing you snuggle back into your pillow, your frog still sound asleep above your head.

—

The next morning you wake up to not only her arm carelessly thrown over you but her leg too. She’s half laying on top of you half sleeping like a god forsaken starfish.

Even as you flail and struggle to get free she doesn’t wake. Stumbling out of the tent you yank your blanket with you, leaving the orc uncovered from the waist down. Where did her blanket and pants even go..?

“Oh look she’s alive.” One of the male orcs chime.

“Doesn’t look to worse for wear either.” The female chimes. “Must be nice to be in love. Sharing a tent together and sleeping entwined with each other.”

Wait.. What?

You frantically motion to them, confused. You weren’t- you didn’t.

The two orcs laugh, the female holding her hands up to stop you. “Woah woah there little fairy. No need to explain. I went to go wake Orika for her shift but found her passed out on top of ya. Don’t need to be a scholar to figure that one out. Hell she wasn’t wearing pants i’d be a damn rock if I couldn’t figure that puzzle out. No worries though. No judgement here. Hell Lekan’s attracted to elves and werewolves so.. more power to you for loving Orika. Someone has to.”

To stunned to counter anything you plop down by the morning fire. Oh she had a lot of explaining to do.

An hour or so later Orika comes stumbling out in just her tunic, hair a wild mess.”Where’s my fucking breeches?” Her rough voice still grogy from sleep as she looks around the campsite.

Jabbing a green finger at you she tilts her head back, giving you a weird look. Was she even awake right now? “You touched me and stole my birches. Give them back.”

Mortified you hop up and cover her mouth as the orcs snort, desperately trying to hide their laughter. Pushing her back into the tent you hear one of the orcs outside groan.

“AWE COME ON WE GOTTA GET GOING! You have all bloody month to hump each other.”

Smacking Orika’s arm you look around. Throwing stuff around the tent before you finally find them tucked up under her pillow. Throwing the pants at her you huff and gather up your stuff.

“Why are you mad? You’re the one who took them off.”

What. WHAT?! Your eye twitched as you stared at her in shocked amazement. Shaking your head you hold your hands up. You didn’t even touch her.

“You didn’t?” She falls backwards, lifting her butt off the ground and pulling her pants up and tying them into place. “Ah…that’s embarrassing and a shame.”

A strangled squeak leaves you. If only she could just read your mind. Or speak frog.

“I know I turned down the whole marriage thing but it’s not like you’re unattractive or… uh… charming?” Ori swirls her hand in the air dismissively. “Never the less. We’ll stop at the next town and pick up some tent stuff so you can have your own space. Sorry about that. Must be gross waking up next to my green ass.” She hurriedly runs her hands through her tangled mane of hair and grabs the rest of her stuff before sliding out of the tent.

You didn’t even get to ask her about the whole ‘love’ thing the other orcs seemed to believe.

-

The orcs are surprisingly great travel companions. They tell you stories a lot. You can’t tell if it’s because they got a fresh ear to brag to or if they’re actually warming up to you but it’s nice all the same.

Orika’s put a lot of distance between you two since this morning too. Keeps turning away from you when you catch her staring or listening in on the stories. Occasionally she acts as translator for your charade like motions but otherwise? Won’t even make eye contact.

It isn’t until the orcs start teasing her that she starts getting huffy.

“We’re not engaged I told you this.” Orika snaps.

“Doesn’t mean you’re not in love. Come on. You’re just trying to hide it but you know usss~ We can see you are.” The other female orc is practically hanging off of Ori’s arm.

“Enough. Get off.” Shoving the smaller orc woman only drives her off for a moment.

“Never seen you share a bed with someone you weren’t intending to fuck.” The male orc puts in, earning him a dirty glare.

Orika takes it like a champ, remaining silent until they loose interest in picking on her and turn to you.

“What do you even see in her. She’s so grumpy.” Gruna crosses her arms but the slight twitch in Ori’s ears says she’s listening.

To bad you couldn’t speak. Instead you just smile and shrug playing along with their teasing. Not like you could tell them she rejected you.

“Ew. You do like her. That’s… cute but also sick? Are you sure when you knocked her out she didn’t suffer a brain injury too?”

“Shut up already before I knock you out.” Ori growls.  
—  
The second night isn’t as bad but there’s a weird air about Orika. She helps set up your tent and disappears in her own.

Remarkably she stays there but sleep..is just.. not happening so you climb out of the tent and sit by the fire.

“Well if you’re up i’m going to bed. You can take watch.” The pale male orc grunts, already half way to his tent.

Shaking your head you poke at the coals of the fire. 

An hour passes before you hear rustling behind you and Orika stumbles out of her tent. Pantsless….again.

She wonders off into the forest and you grimace before turning back to the fire.

“You don’t gotta keep watch you know.” Orika sighs as she comes back and plops down next to you.

You shrug, bringing your hands together and folding them under your head and shaking your head no.

“Ah. Yeah I get that wa-” Her sentence was interrupted with a yawn. “Ay too. Happens sometimes. Though I don’t know what you’d have to loose sleep over.”

Laughing you point to her.

“Me? What did I do?” Despite the shocked tone she’s smiling.

Shrugging you dig into your skirt pocket, pulling out a piece of pink candy.

Her smile wilts and the playfulness in her eyes die. “Oh. That.” Pausing she picks at her hair, running her hand through the tangles. “You know… I actually didn’t want to reject you.” The words are so quiet you barely hear them.

Raising a brow at her you tilt your head.

“I mean. Who wouldn’t jump at the chance to be married to you? Beautiful fairy who can hold her own against an orc and makes a spirit strong enough it knocks you on your ass? Sign me up.”

You both laugh but hers dies to quickly. “I can’t apologize enough for not being able to.”

Sighing you shake your head, waving it off dismissively despite the pang of pain it causes in your chest.

“Hopefully if we can get the curse broken from you then maybe your people will take you back? Then you can find one of them? Hell they’re on beautiful you could probably just chuck a heavy rock and pick your spouse that way.” Your disgusted expression makes her chuckle. “Orc humor. You know… kidnapping wives? WHAT? We don’t do it anymore.”

Your brows shoot up and you give her a concerned look.

She doesn’t answer you though and instead you two just stare into the fire.

“I wish I had said yes. If only to do the courting and the dating and all that ridiculous nonsense.” Crossing her legs she rests her chin in her elbow and her elbow on her knee. “Sex is fun sure but I don’t think i’ve really had a real relationship. It’s like you both help each other scratch an itch. Like being mutually used? Even when I get back I’ll probably be married to the stupid mud king. He uses me for my land and I use him for his warriors. We both use each other and on and on it goes. It’s…tiring.”

Scooting closer you wrap your arm around….well partially around her shoulders. Orika leans into your touch, turning her head slightly towards you.

“I shouldn’t be bothering you with it but.. they get scared when I don’t act leader-ly. Also tiring. I don’t know how you can’t sleep with how exhausting we are.” Cracking a smile she turns to face you.

You’re laughing and rest your head against her shoulder. Comfortable silence falls again and you feel her staring at you. Looking up she sighs and rubs a hand over her face.

Confused you raise a brow.

“Nothing. Just..” Her dark eyes search yours and you can almost see…sadness in them. “I should have said yes.” She laughs and pushes herself up off the ground. “Oh well. To late now right? When you get tired come and wake me up. I’ll take over for you.”

She goes to leave and you almost let her but you grab her hand.

“Don’t Lily.” That unplaceable tone is back and she glances back. “I shouldn’t stay. I don’t- You don't’ really want me to stay. We’ll just get close and i’ll just end up hurting you more and…hurting myself. We don’t need that.”

You toss your head back in a exasperated sigh and roll your eyes. Patting the spot she’d left. So what if you got hurt? Would it hurt less to know you missed out on even a little bit of what you knew you couldn’t have? Well probably but that wasn’t what your heart was saying. You wanted her to stay and you wanted to listen to her stories, have her lean against you and vent to you.

She stood firm for a handfull of heartbeats before looking down. Another heartbeat and she walked back to her spot and sat down.

You motioned for her to lay down, to rest her head in your lap and she was reluctant at first but when you broke out the comb again she quickly laid down.

“No more beads please.”

Laughing you shake your head and make the motion for ‘cross my heart and hope to die’ before starting to comb through the mess of hair.

About ten minutes into it and she was out like a light. It was actually pretty peaceful and for the first time in a long time you felt… safe. At home even. It kept you up for the rest of the night.

A poor choice when several hours later you were running for your life practically being dragged behind the orc in your lap right now but hey. Who would have known right? Right.

P.S

Sorry for cliffhanger but i’m not done with them!

Also there might be some inconsistencies as I try to shift things to work with an actual plot.


End file.
